Jump start my lifE
by SharkyTobiGirl
Summary: Iylah is Sasuke's twin they however dont have a close relationship as many would have thought but will she continue down the same path as her brother or will she stay with her twin forever NejixOC
1. Team 7 is formed

A cold winter breeze rushed through the Uchiha compound stirring the empty houses and brushing the dust a few centemeters before resting again, the several marks against the floors and walls in each house were the only signs of what had happened a few years before, the blood and bodies had been cleared up and used as evidence but there was none needed the two Uchiha sibling left in Konoha knew what they saw, there elder brother destroying their clan. Sasuke and Iylah Uchiha saw what their brother had done and now the two were the only Uchiha's left in Konoha, the massacre had a large affect on both children the elder of the twins Sasuke turned emotionless and only cared about the death of his elder brother while Iylah turned quiet and depressed but they never left each others side. Sasuke was there for his sister when she needed cheering up and Iylah was there when her brother needed calming down. The two siblings were currently asleep in their room which they shared weapons lay neatly on a desk in the corner of the room and next to each bed was a small table holding possesions which each twin held dear, on Sasuke's side was a picture of him and Iylah when they were four years of age, a small kunai which he had been given the previous year as a gift and a onyx locket. On Iylahs side was a picture of the three sibling 1 week before the massacre, a small black teddy, a book and an alarm clock which rung at that exct moment waking both Uchiha's from their nightmares, Sasuke was the first to sit up and make any motion of getting prepared for the day while his sister lay silently in her bed staring at the ceiling remembering the nightmare she had been woken from before slowly slipping out of bed and taking out her clothes. Sasuke wore a pair of sharts and a blue turtleneck top with the uchiha fan on the back this raven hair was held up like a chicken and his kunai pouch on his leg, Iylah wore tight black pants and an overly large black turtleneck with the uchiha fan on the back a belt held her waist in tightly and her long black hair was tied back in a low pony tail. The two didnt really look like twins Sasuke had a flawless complexion while Iylah had lines following her eye line much like her brother and father Sasuke took after his mother more than anyone else in the family but he didnt take note of this the two never spoke of their family afraid that it would bring back too many memories.

"Your hair looks nice,"Sasuke complemented looking over at his sisters long hair.

"Thankyou,"Iylah replied softly staring down at the ends of her hair. "I guess we should set off for academy now."

"Hn...yeah,"Sasuke replied walking towards the door and leaving the house, Iylah slowly followed closing the door lightly behind them and walking very slowly towards academy.

As the two arrived at the academy they were greeted by a gang of fangirls who flung Iylah out the way and crouded round Sasuke, Iylah stood up shakily and tried to find her seat, everything was as they usually were Hinata Hyuuga was sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Naruto to enter class, Kiba Inuzuka was sat with his little group of friends with his dog Akamaru. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were crowding round Sasuke and fighting with the other fan girls, Shikamaru Nara was asleep next to Choji who was eating then Iylah's eyes fell on her best friend Shino Aburame and she wandered over and sat next to him in silence, this was how she started every day off, occasionally she would be visited by her brother who managed to drag himself away from the girls that surrounded him but that wasn't very often. In fact the only time the two siblings interacted at academy was when Sasuke was paired up with her for practices or spars, outside of academy the two trained together every night but they weren't as close as many would expect the two remaining Uchiha to be but the massacre had changed them. In sasuke's mind Iylah reminded him too much of his brother as facially they looked the same, to Iylah sasuke was just focused of defeating their brother she didnt know what the cogs of his mind saw in her, she didnt know her brother thought she was going to turn out like Itachi, she didnt want to know she was happy with life as it was but things were soon going to change. She looked over and noticed the class clown sat infront of her brother, how could she forget Naruto Uzumaki the joke of this year, Iylah observed as one of the other student bumped into Naruto causing him and her brother to lip lock, the fangirls didn't seem too happy and soon began to beat him up.

'At least none of them got his first kiss'Iylah thought.

"Okay, these are the teams, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga you're team 8, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka you are team 10, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno you're team 7,"Iylah spaced out and didn't listen to the other teams but once Iruka seemed finished she noticed her name had not yet been called.

"Erm...Iruka sensei you appear to have missed my name,"Iylah said quietly.

"Oh, yes since we have an odd number this year we are going to have a group of four so I guess the best and obvious choice is to put you in team 7 with your brother,"Iruka said smiling at Iylah who sunk into her seat and looked over at her brother, he was staring at her with his sparkling eyes.

It got closer and closer to the time when the teams would meet their sensei's and each student was looking foreward to it, but to Sasuke all that mattered would be if his sensei was strong or not, he needed to learn to be the best and if he had a duff sensei it wouldn't really work out, sensei's soon began to arrive and team 7 looked on as every single pupil got taken out of academy exept them, their sensei had still not arrived. Naruto soon got agitated and so grabbed the blackboard rubber and placed it between the sliding doors so that whoever opened the door would get a cloudy puff of chalk in their face, Naruto then sat down giggling.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"Sakura asked even though her eyes we're on Sasuke.

"Our sensei is late so he needs a punishment,"Naruto said and they all looked at the door as a hand appeared and they knew it was their sensei, Naruto giggled slightly as he imagined what would happen next, a head pushed through the door and the rubber fell on the mans head covering him with chalk.

"I'm guessing that you are team 7 and I'm going to tell you I don't like you guys,"the man said he had overly tall grey hair and he wore the standard Konoha jounin jacket, he took the students up onto the roof of academy.

"Okay we're going to learn a bit about each other,"the jounin said looking at the group it was hard to decipher exactly what emotions were being displayed on his face since he was wearing a black mask over his mouth and over one eye was his headband.

"What do you mean sensei?"Sakura chirped.

"Well your hobbies likes dislikes that sort of stuff,"the man said.

"Can you start pleeeeease sensei,"Naruto said gripping his legs.

"Me, well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and dislike few, I have a very good dream and as for my hobbies well... I have many hobbies,"Kakashi said and the team sweatdropped all that they had found out really was his name. "Now you the loud one."

"Me...okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like eating ramen at ichiraku with Iruka-sensei, I dont like the few minutes you have to wait for the water to boil for ramen and my dream for the future is to be the best Hokage there ever was,"Naruto said loudly but with passion and pride but Kakashi only sweatdropped at the young boy.

"Okay now you the pink one,"Kakashi said looking over at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and well the thing i like..I mean the person I like is well erm...My hobbies include erm...My dreams for the future are *squeel*,"Sakura said constantly looking over at Sasuke with love in her eyes.

"And what do you hate?"Kakashi asked Sakura.

"NARUTO,"Naruto's head dropped as silent tear poured down his face.

"Okay then, now you,"Kakashi nodded towards Sasuke and everyone became quiet as Sasuke prepared to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dont particulaly like many many things but I love my sister, I hate a certain someone, my hobbies include training with my sister and my dream is not a dream it will happen I will destroy a certain someone,"everyone gulped but Kakashi and Iylah knew what he was talking about.

"Okay...now you the quiet one,"Kakashi said and everyone turned to Iylah.

"Erm well...My name is Iylah Uchiha, I love my brother Sasuke and thats it, I dislike someone, my only hobby is training with my brother and I dont have a dream but I want to help my brother with his,"Iylah said quietly looking down at the floor.

Kakashi was silent as he observed the two Uchiha siblings they were different yet similar and held a bond but not a very close one.

"Okay, i'll see you tomorrow and one thing dont eat an breakfast,"Kakashi said and he left.


	2. They're not exactly the same

A/N:Here's my second chapter of my story, please review and give me your comments all are welcome thankyou

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke turned and walked away from the group closely followed by Sakura who was soon followed by Naruto, Iylah sat on her own on the rooftop of academy staring at the horizon the sky had slightly darkened as grey clouds rolled over the sun, it was soon going to rain but Iylah didn't mind as the first raindrop hit the floor chaos started on the streets below and people ran through the streets to shelter in their homes, men with newspapers covering their heads and women holding their hats to their heads. It was amusing to Iylah watching the people below she felt higher than them because they created such a fuss over something so beautiful, she reached out and held the tiny rain droplets in her hand and soon the rain got heavier until it turned to hail. Iylah sat back down and gazed up into the sky not minding the stinging sensation that came when the icy droplets hit her eyes, it reminded her so much of the night where the clan was destroyed and Iylah closed her eyes in a hurry and tried to get the visions out of her head again, she didn't notice over the roar of thunder that her sensei was stood a little behind her watching.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?"Kakashi asked looking at the drenched girl before him.

"No, I prefer to stay outside for as long as possible, besides these rain showers are quite beautiful,"Iylah said quietly lowering her head slightly.

"You should start heading home it isn't safe for you to be out on your own next time you should stick to your brother more closely,"Kakashis aid and Iylah sighed.

"I know it's just nice to get away from it all and to just watch the world go by for a while because you never know, it could be the last time you get to look at something in such detail as you may be too busy to notice the small things,"Iylah looked up slightly to try and guess what her sensei's emotions were but nothing came to her but from the tone of his voice he was probably annoid or something like that.

"Just get home Iylah this isn't the time for you to be messing about on your own,"Kakashi said and he watched closely as the girl got up and wandered through the streets of Konoha slowly taking in the sights that she knew so well around her. "She's a strange one but she really should stay with ehr brother we don't want either of them to turn out like him,"

"I know," a voice said and a man in a large trench coat appeared. "So you've got them both then."

"Yes, everyone thought it was best to keep them together so there would be no chance of either of them leaving the village but it seems they're not as close as we thought I guess it is a good job they're in the same team the two are very different but Sasuke is obviously the strongest."Kakashi replied.

"So you think he'll be the one to defeat their brother?"the man asked.

"Yes, I do anyway I had better be off and make sure he actually goes home,"Kakashi said nodding his head towards Iylah's small figure.

Kakashi jumped through the tree's and caught up to the younger Uchiha who was walking slowly with her eyes closed, her face seemed troubled with thoughts that she was trying to get rid of and soon her yes opened and she ran very quickly toward the Uchiha compound, Kakashi stood there staring at the girl.

'so she does have some talent I guess it's all hidden behind her brothers' Kakashi turned and poofed away to his own house to think about how he was going to challange his four students the next day.

"Sasuke, i'm back,"Iylah said walking through the door and taking off her shoes, she walked through the hall and straight into the kitchen where she noticed a plate of food waiting as she checked it she noticed it was stone cold, her brother probably made it as soon as he got into the house.

Iylah took the plate and heated it up slightly before eating the food and then washing her plate as she rested the wet plate down ont he drying rack she noticed her brother stood at the door to the kitchen.

"You were late again,"Sasuke said.

"I know I just stayed a while to look at the surroundings,"Iylah replied looking down.

"That's what you always Say that excuse wont always work Iylah,"Sasuke said sighing and he walked away and to his room, as he walked through the main room he picked up his kunai to sharpen.

Iylah sighed she hated it when she disappointed her brother and so she followed her brother up to their room to rest for the next day, the first day of her being in a team with someone other than her brother, it was going to be interesting for all of them, as this was the start of their adventure.

A/N:Sorry that it's short the next chapter will be longer I promise please review but try to be nice thankyou.


End file.
